


cocksleeve

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking a Cock with Another Cock, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: calvin doesn't know how or why he had gotten here. what he does know, however, is that he's fucked over and over, by humans and monsters alike.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 588
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	cocksleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Calvin doesn't remember how he got here. He doesn't remember why he had even ended up here in the first place, but honestly? It doesn't matter. Who he really is, what he had come to the city to do are the least of his concerns right now.

Right now, all that matters to him are the fingers shoving themselves down his urethra. See, in the beginning, when he had been left in the public square, naked and bound to a wooden pole, he had been left with nothing but a vibrating butt plug shoved up his ass. Within minutes the crowd had come out, both humans and monsters, all waiting to have their turn with him.

Initially, Calvin had resisted. He had cried and screamed, struggled against his bonds but they had only grown tighter. He hadn't wanted this, he had never had anything like this before. To add to his humiliation, he had orgasmed from the butt plug, shooting his load all over his chest and his face. But the butt plug had stayed inside him, vibrations continuing and he had howled and screamed and begged for someone, anyone to take it off him. No one had paid him any heed, and soon enough, yet another orgasm had been wrenched from his oversensitive body.

Again and again and again, Calvin had orgasm after orgasm until all his cock had produced was clear fluid. Then his hell had truly begun, when human and monster alike had begun to descend upon him. They had shoved their cocks up his mouth, his ass, under his armpits, against the soles of his feet, had made him jerk them off with his hands. Tentacles had been shoved up his ass, a few at a time, twisting and swirling and Calvin had sobbed and begged for mercy to no avail as his cock dribbled more clear fluid.

Really, after so many orgasms, it shouldn't have been possible for Calvin's body to continue. But on it went, until the point that his asshole was wrecked and puffy and red. He had had copious amounts of monster and human come pumped inside his ass, and he had been made to swallow again and again. The monsters had complained that the minotaur who had fucked him and left his asshole far too loose and gaping, and then the two men who had penetrated his ass with both their cocks at the same time had only made things worse.

They had been determined to find another hole to fuck, and so they did. Calvin had begged them to let him go, he had clenched his asshole so desperately but to no avail. No one had been interested in his asshole any more, so thoroughly ruined. Everyone's attention had been diverted to his urethra, a drop of clear fluid leaking from the slit. He had cried out in pain when a tentacle had speared his cock, shoving its way into his pisshole mercilessly. And then the tentacle had started to expand, fucking his pisshole over and over and then it had shot its come inside him, much to Calvin's horror.

Then after the tentacle it had been a finger, then two. Now there are three fingers enthusiastically fucking his urethra, stretching it out. It's impossible, Calvin's mind is about to break from all of this. How could they possibly fuck his pisshole? That's where things come out from, nothing should go in there. If they fuck his urethra, how could he possibly orgasm again? He wails and shrieks and protests, but no one listens, of course. And it's pathetic how his hips buck forward to impale himself on those fingers. He needs more, needs them to go deeper.

Of course, someone obliges. Calvin screams when someone presses their cock to his piss slit, and then shoves it right into his pisshole. He's crying and yelling and thrashing about, but someone shuts him up by sticking their cock into his mouth. And well, since he's nothing more than a fuckdoll to be used for pleasure, other monsters take their turn with him while his urethra is being fucked thoroughly. Tentacles suck at and squeeze and tug at his nipples, people fuck his asshole and stuff him full of cocks.

And as impossible as it seems, Calvin finds that oh, indeed, he can orgasm from having his urethra fucked. He's not even sure why, but this time, there are _two_ minotaurs in front of him, and they seem intent on sharing his cock as their cocksleeve. Calvin moans around the tentacles in his mouth, and his hips jerk forward to offer his cock. His eyes roll back, and his drool leaks down from the sides of his mouth. No, it doesn't matter how he got here anyway. It doesn't matter if he had never asked for his cock to be turned into a cocksleeve. All that matters now is that he's going to get to come again and again and again, and that is more than enough.


End file.
